Kaguracienta
by Ryunna-san y Yunna-san
Summary: En una noche pacifíca, los adultos estaban haciendo sus cochinadas en los hoteles y Gin-san dormía plácidamente pero... se ve obligado a contar un cuento a Kagura ¿el poder del cuento de Cenicienta hará dormir a Kagura?. No pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola minna-san!**

**Bueno antes que nada queremos presentarnos, ya que somos nuevas escritoras en el comicisímo anime conocido como "Kintama", ups, "Gintama", bueno esperamos que disfruten este nuevo fic que hemos preparado para ustedes ^^.**

**Esperamos que lo disfruten, se rían un rato y nos dejen una pequeña pero amorosa review ^^.**

**Disclaimer: **Gintama NO nos pertenece, es de nuestro monito favorito conocido como Sorachi.

**Kaguracienta**

**Prologo**

En una noche pacifíca, los adultos estaban haciendo sus cochinadas en los hoteles y los hombres que no se les para el miembro, como Gin-san, dormían sin ninguna preocupación, excepto la de casarse ya que si no lo consiguian se iban a convertir en un Madao, y nadie quiere ser un Hasegawa-san ¿verdad?. Pero una fuerte sacudida despierta a nuestro héroe.

—Gin-chan, Gin-chan— una voz infantil lo llamaba, pero el de cabellos plateados la ignora y se finge el dormido, y para añadirle dramatismo se pone a roncar, la sacudida deja de sentirse, su maravilloso plan había sido un éxito.

— ¡Por fin se fue! — dice aliviado nuestro prota, y se tapa con las sabanas, por fin iba a dormir tranquilo.

— ¡Despierta, Gin-chan! — Kagura le da una mega patada que recae sobre su unico en su especie impotente miembro masculino.

— ¡KYAAA! — grita — ¡Kagura recontra tu! — el hombre se returce de dolor, poniendo sus manos sobre "eso" — ¡Cuanta malicia pusiste en ese ataque! —

—No seas quejica— la pelirrojo escupe con cierta molestia a un lado de la habitación —Ahora escucha— Kagura se sienta y pone sus manos en sus rodillas —No puedo dormir—

— ¿Y? — Gin-chan se sienta pero agarra su partecita dañada —Esperen ¿Acaso no pasamos por algo similar antes? ¡Oi! ¡¿No se les pudo ocurrior algo mas original? — lo dice mientras mira a la nada

Y de un momento a otro el poster de Ketsuno Ana en bikini desaparece.

— ¡Regresenmelo, regresenmelo! — Gintoki salta de un lado a otro exgiendo que le devuelvan el poster morboso — ¡Hare lo que sea, lo que sea! ¡Incluso contarle un cuento a este engendro! ¡Solo regresenmelo! —

El poster vuelve a reaparecer en las manos de Gin-san, lo que el agarra y la guarda en un cajón.

—Gin-chan, cuentame el cuento— le pide la niña arropandose en las frazadas de este.

—Bueno— el peliblanco se sienta al costado de ella, entrecruzando sus piernas y sacandose un moco de la nariz —El cuento se llama Kagucienta—

— ¡No me gusta! — dice la muchacha en señal de desapruebo, al mismo tiempo que se tapa por completo la cara las frazadas

— ¡¿Y ahora que? ¡¿Te estoy contando un jodido cuento y tu no quieres? ¡¿Quien te has creido, eh? ¡Ni el capitán Gendo Ikari es tan quisquilloso! — grita Gin en su punto máximo de ebullición, ¡Por el amor de Dios! Y eso que se le estaba contando un cuento, bueno al menos si ella se dormia podría pensar en hacer eso, lo otro y sobre todo aquello con Ketsuno Ana, si, y lo mejor era que tenia el poster de ella en bikini, jujuju, esa noche iba tener su mejor sueño, solo faltaba que la chica alien se durmiera

— ¡Es que suena como si cagaran! — y continua quejando haciendo enojar a Gin-san —Cuando dices "Kagu" suena como "Caga" y me hace imaginar a una princesa botando mierda de su trasero. —

— ¡Ese es tu problema! ¡Tu mente esta llena de tanta mierda que la imaginas en cualquier lugar! ¡Acostumbrate al titulo para que pueda hacer "eso, lo otro y sobre todo aquello" con Ketsuno! —

— ¡No me gusta y punto! y si no lo cambias, yo...

— ¡¿Tu que, eh? —

— ¡A Gin-chan no se le para! ¡A Gin-chan no se le para! —la pequeña continua gritando — ¡A Gin-chan no se le para, por eso esta metido en un fic de quinta! —

— ¡Lo entendi, lo entendi! — el peliblanco suspira en son de resignación —Cambiaremos el título... ¿Que te parece... Kaguracienta? —

—Mmmm... El nombre se me hace conocido— menciona muy contenta nuestra pelirroja —Tiene una tonada de ternura, tranquilidad, belleza, gracia, amabilidad y gentileza—

— ¿Que clase de protagonista crees que es? — con una mirada de pez mas que remuerto, el chico la cuestiona

—Claro que si— Kagura se para de la cama guiñiendo el ojo —Alguien como yo, alguien hermosa y amable, en otras palabras yo— y se imagina a una pelirroja de cabellos ondulados, con una dulce mirada que aparentaba tener entre unos 20 años —Somos igualitas ¿verdad? —

—Claaaaaro— contesta para nada convencido nuestro prota —Pero ni modo— el de pelos blancos se encoge —Continuaremos el fic en el siguiente capítulo, asi que todos estan obligado a dejar review— nos apunta a todos con su dedo —Y mientras tanto ¡Onishi, de la escuela de One Piece, al pasillo! —

_C o n t i n u a r a . . ._

**Cof, cof, cof; Gendo Ikari, padre del prota de Evangelion.**

**Jejejeje, es nuestra primera vez en Gintama asi que sean buenitos y sigan las de Gin-san, que si no el monito de Sorachi lo pagara xD, bueno tal vez no... ¿O sí?**

**Jijiji, esperamos que les haya gustado el cap, que tal vez no fue muy gracioso dado a que es el inicio de la historia, pero aún asi si no les gusto solo digannos, no leemos.**

**JA NE.**

**Atte: Ryunna-san y Yunna-san.**


	2. Cuando tu padre pierde pelo

**Primero unas cuantas aclaraciones ^o^, las relaciones padre/hija hermano/hermana se mantienen intactas, así que Onny y Tía, ponganse a buscar imagenes de Kamui (hermano de Kagura) y Umibozuo (padre de Kagura).**

**Disclaimer: **Gintama NO nos pertenece, es de el mejorado y nuevo CyberSorachi.

**Kaguracienta**

**Capitulo I**

**Cuando tu padre pierde pelo... Se consigue un gorila**

Hace mucho tiempo, en un lejano reino, había una chica de nombre Kagura, pero como pasaba mucho tiempo jugando con las cenizas, la apodaron Kaguracienta. Ella vivia con su madre, su hermano y su padre pero un día la madre de Kaguracienta murió, su hermano trato de matar a su padre, y su padre perdió lo mas importante para él, su... Cabello.

— ¡Oe!— la pelirroja interrumpe la narración levantando la mano — ¿No podrías haber elejido a alguien con mas cabello para que sea mi padre, no se, alguien como Ichi*o en su forma final de hollow? El SI tiene cabello.

—Lo entiendo, lo entiendo. — dice Gin hurgandose la nariz —Puedo compesarte, pero el sera tu padre.

—Esta bien,— la pelirroja cruza sus brazos molesta —pero el NO es mi padre verdadero.

En algún lugar del universo...

La batalla con alienigenas era ardua, Umbizou luchaba contra varios alienigenas y los mataba al instante, pero claro con la compañía de algunos extras. Pero, de un momento a otro, Umibozou se detiene al ver que las lagrimas brotan de sus ojos.

—Umibozou-san— uno de sus compañeros le habla mientras pelea — ¿Le sucede algo?

—No es nada— dice mientras continua luchando con las lagrimas en sus ojos y el dolor en el pecho de haber sido rechazado por su hija.

Volviendo a la Cuento...

Pero en fin, el hermano se fue luego que intentar matar a su padre, dejando así a la pobre de Kaguracienta a merced del calvo de su padre. Pero un día, en donde la calva le apretaba mucho a Umibozou, este decidio buscar esposa.

Se puede ver en la esquina de una calle al hombre repartir afiches, que decia: "Hombre con problemas foliculares en el cuero cabelludo, que ademas su sheng-long se encuentra dormido, busca esposa."

— ¡Por favor!— suplico el hombre a las mujeres que pasaban — ¡No tienes que ser bella, pero si es preferible que sea la nueva Miss. Universo!

_Cierto día en la casa de Kaguracienta _

—Hace mucho calor— dijo la más pequeña de los Yato, mientras ponia las piernas sobre la mesa, sacandose la cerilla de la oreja.

— ¡Ya volvÍ! ¡Kagura-chan!— hablo su padre — ¡Y traje una nueva mamá!— gritaba por toda la casa mientras rompía todo a su paso y hacía pasar a la persona continua a él.

La luz del mediodía no dejaba ver claramentelas figuras que se acercaban.

—Hi! Kagura-chan— dijo una criatura que, en vez de mujer parecía una mujer mono — I'm your sexy mom!

Al ver Kaguracienta a su nueva mamá, se le cayó la mandíbula hasta el suelo.

—Tambien traje a tus fellas hermanastras— le dijo emocionado su padre.

—Hello— hablo su hermanastra con orejas de gato y apariencia de mediana edad — I'm Katherine.

—And I'm Otose— hablo la ultima en entrar, parecia que era más vieja que la otra en entrar —, but, you can call me "Otose-chan"

—No me dejan otra opción—dice Kaguracienta, yendose a un cuarto y al salir viene con una soga y la ata a una de las vigas —, tendre que suicidarme.

— ¡Nooo! — grita el chocho padre, no, mejor dicho el padre amoroso.

Y asi comienza una vida de penurias y tragedias para nuestra prota.

— ¡Kaguracienta! — hablo la gorila —Limpia la casa.

— ¡Hazlo tu! — la retó.

— _¡KAAGUURAA-CHAN! Tienes que seguir el guión— se escuchaba de algún lado la voz del Narrador o más conocido como Narri, alias Kin-chan._

—Callese kuso-jiji

Siguiendo otra vez con el Cuento

Un día, el padre de Kaguraciento se tuvo que ir a un viaje por asuntos de negocio

—Papá— dijo Kaguracienta a la salida de su casa con su madrastra y demás.

— ¿Que pasa Kagura-chan? — le contesto su padre, que ya estaba en una carreta.

—Toma, son fuegos artificiales—le dijo, entregandolos.

—Kagura-chan...— dijo conmovido — ¡Estan encedidos!

A 100 kilometros de allí

— ¿Crees que este miuerto? — habla Gorila-san

—Yo creo que si, nya— dijo Katherine

—puede ser— secúndo Otose

¡BOOM!

—Ya debe de estarlo— dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo

_C __o n t i n u a r a . . ._

**Bueno, a nuestro parecer este cap nos gusto más que el anterior, pero ni modo, esperamos que les haya gustado.**

**Hagan caso a la flechita.**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
